


30 Days of Voltron

by justanothersuicidaltendency



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothersuicidaltendency/pseuds/justanothersuicidaltendency
Summary: As I haven't written fanfiction in a while, I've decided to embark on the 30 day writing challenge to help me get back into the swing of writing!! It'll probably be mostly klance tbh, but we'll see what happens. Please enjoy <3





	30 Days of Voltron

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between season 6 and season 7, so they’re on their way home to Earth! And although it’s not explicitly mentioned, Lance and Shiro had a talk about Lance’s bi crisis and Keith has already confessed to him. Tags will be added as I add more to this series. Please enjoy and leave a comment if you are able to, it would really help me out (:

Keith knew it was all his fault, but Hell would have to freeze over before he was going to admit to it. Besides, it was much easier to place the blame on the paladin that was standing next to him.

“Are you _sure_ you know where you’re going?” said paladin glanced over to Keith, who gripped the Black Lions controls a bit tighter in response.

“Of course I know where I’m going Lance. I’ve got everything under control, just sit back and relax.” Keith hissed in response, refusing to make eye contact with Lance. He didn’t even have to look at him to know that Lance had rolled his eyes at him as he plopped himself down on the edge of the pilots seat. Lance’s thigh was mere centimeters away from his own, and the lack of body armor allowed Keith to feel the warmth radiating off the boy sitting next to him. Being in this close of proximity to Lance is what got Keith lost in the first place: he was simply a distraction to him. Whether Lance was standing next to him with a hand on his shoulder or sharing the pilot seat with him, Lance was touching him in some way shape or form. Keith knew Lance was a touchy-feely person; even though Keith was not, he had grown accustomed to it in the many months that they lived together. But then foreign feelings had blossomed and every touch from him resulted in thoughts that left Keith red-faced and bothered.

Lance sighed and leaned towards Keith so they were now shoulder to shoulder. “Sure you do Keith. We only passed the same giant space rock like four times.” Lance pointed out with sarcasm laced in his voice. “I think we should call Coran and ask for the coordinates to . . . wherever it is you’re taking us.” Lance suggested.

“ _I_ think you should just shut up and trust me.” Keith responded. Lance crossed his arms and sat up a little bit straighter.

“That’s no way to talk to your _date_ , now is it Mr. Grumpypants?” Lance huffed out as he nudged Keith’s shoulder. Keith felt goosebumps form where Lance had touched him, and it was hard to hold back a shiver.

“This is how we always talk to each other so stop complaining. I know where I’m supposed to go, I just got distracted is all.” Keith mumbled the last bit, but of course Lance had managed to catch it.

“You got distracted? By what, my dashingly good looks?” Lance wiggled his eyebrows as he turned to face Keith. A few seconds of silence passed, and the lack of response and light blush that made its way onto the other boys cheeks had Lance’s eyes opening wide. “No way! Is that actually the reason why we’re lost right now?!” Lance threw his head back as he burst out laughing, nearly falling out of the seat. This made Keith duck his head so Lance wouldn’t see the blush on his face get worse, but it was to no avail. “Awh, don’t be embarrassed! I think it’s _adorable_.” Lance dragged out the last word, pressing his cheek to Keith’s. This boy really was going to be the death of him.

“I am _not_ adorable.” Keith said as he shoved a still laughing Lance off of him. “Let’s just land at a nearby planet and hang out there. It doesn’t matter if we go to where I originally had planned, as long as I get to spend the evening with you, I don’t care where we go.” Well, that was partially a lie. Keith had spent weeks trying to find the perfect place to take Lance out on their first date. He had endured hours upon hours of hearing more about Coran’s dating life than he had never wanted to, and it was more than awkward to ask Allura for the perfect place to visit. He originally planned on taking Lance to Pehrahkh, a gorgeous planet known for its beautiful flowers and romantic atmosphere. It was the ideal place for Keith to officially ask Lance to be his boyfriend, but of course, his own damn thirst for the boy ruined that opportunity.

Now it was Lance’s turn to sport a blush. “Keith! You can’t deny being adorable and then go and say stuff like that!” Lance exclaimed, pushing at Keith’s face as he got up to walk towards the front of the cockpit so he could get a better view of their surroundings. He noticed a decent sized planet to their left and gestured towards it. “Let’s just stop here, otherwise we’ll be lost for an eternity.” Keith scoffed in response and said nothing else as he easily guided Black in the right direction.

After landing, Keith and Lance made their way down the ramp and took in their surroundings. Although it wasn’t Pehrahkh, it certainly was beautiful. The sand was a lilac color that seemed to glimmer under the setting sun, and the ocean nearby reminded Keith of the grape pop that he used to drink constantly as a child. A breeze found its way towards the boys, and when Keith took a deep breath in through his nose, he smelt something fruity and it left a faint but sweet taste on his tongue.

Lance couldn’t hold in the surprised gasp he made. “Oh my god Keith, this is . . . I-“ Lance closed his mouth and took a few steps towards the plum colored beach. A small smile started to work its way onto his face. “I mean, this is no Varadero beach, but it’s still perfect.” Keith didn’t have time to respond because Lance’s hand was suddenly in his and they were both running towards the water . . . and not stopping.

“Wait, Lance! We still have our-“ Before he could finish his sentence, Keith was already knee deep in the ocean and was tripping over his own feet. He landed face first into surprisingly lukewarm water and got a mouthful of the purple liquid that tasted exactly like pineapple juice. A hand wrapped around his left bicep and he felt himself being lifted back onto his feet. Once he resurfaced, he blinked the water out of his eyes and found that he was face to face with a smug looking Lance. A Lance that looked way too dry for his liking.

“Oh my god Keith! You should’ve seen the look on your face when you fell!” Lance laughed. Keith really wanted to be mad at him, but the sight of Lance so happy caused any ounce of anger he had to dissipate. He looked so damn cute, Keith could just squeeze him.

_‘And that’s exactly what I’m going to do.’_ Keith thought as a mischievous smirk found its way onto his lips. He opened his arms as wide as he possibly could and jumped on the unsuspecting boy, tightening his arms around Lance’s middle so he couldn’t swim away from him. They only stayed submerged for a few seconds, but it was enough to get Lance just as soaked as he was.

“I hate you so much right now.” Lance grumbled as they both resurfaced with Keith’s arms still locked tightly around him. Keith shook his head like a dog to get at least some of the water out of his hair, but the only thing he succeeded in doing was getting hair stuck to his face.

“If you hate me, why did you agree to go on a date with me?” Keith asked, but immediately regretted asking that out loud. There was a bit of a pause, and Keith thought that he just ruined the date even more by asking such a question, but suddenly there were long fingers combing his hair out of his face, and then he was staring into soft blue eyes. Keith could feel his heartbeat thumping harder as Lance slowly leaned in to gently press his lips to the bridge of Keith’s nose. The smell of Lance’s warm breath mixed in with the sweet scent of the ocean was intoxicating, and Keith thought he was going to faint right there so he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Lance’s for support. He felt the flutter of Lance’s eyelashes as he closed his eyes as well.

“Because I don’t hate you. I never hated you. It’s quite the opposite actually.” Lance answered as he nudged Keith’s nose with his own in order to get Keith to look him in the eyes again. The look in Lance’s eyes could only be described as intense, so Keith knew Lance was being sincere. “Even though you got us lost in the middle of space and forgot to bring the dinner that Hunk made us, I would do this with you again. I would go on so many more dates with you, Keith.” Lance said in a low voice so only Keith could hear it, as if there were someone or something around them who could be eavesdropping. It felt so intimate, and Keith was just so . . . _in love_ with this boy. He smiled.

“We still have a long way to go until we get to Earth. We have plenty of time for more, ya know.” Keith suggested and Lance chuckled, reluctantly pulling away.

“But we have to finish this date first, then we can plan for more.” Lance winked, and then he was underwater: an unspoken invitation for Keith to follow his lead. He rolled his eyes as he swam to catch up.

He was definitely going to get them lost in space more often.

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't supposed to be this long I'm so sorry xD Stay tuned for more, and thank you so much for taking the time to read this <3


End file.
